orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Contraband
and Erin Sikowitz examining the candy shank found in Stella Carlin's bunk.]] Overview Contraband is any item that is not bought through commissary or provided by the prison. Contraband can also be any item obtained through commissary or provided by the prison, but is used as a weapon. Taslitz modified a razor and a toothbrush obtained through commissary to fashion a shank, which she once intended to use on Vee. Contraband is also anything provided by the prison for work, that is taken out of work. The knives from the kitchen and the tools from electrical are considered contraband if they're used as weapons and/or if they're taken out of the work areas. Information Many instances of contraband have occurred on Orange is the New Black. Season One A mobile phone was used by Blanca Flores to take part in phone sex with her boyfriend, until it was discovered by Piper Chapman. Other examples include drugs, weapons, cigarettes, alcohol, technology, banned make-up, etc. Piper Chapman accidentally takes a screwdriver out of electrical, which resulted in a prison-wide search for the culprit. Boo takes the screwdriver from Chapman's dorm, and uses it as a dildo. Boo then gifted it to Chapman for Christmas as a weapon against Pennsatucky. During the ensuing fight, Piper drops the screwdriver during the fight. The current whereabouts of the screwdriver are unknown. Season Two Throughout Season Two, Vee smuggles tobacco into the prison through the janitorial warehouse, where she makes cigarettes to sell for profit. It is known that she also smuggled in heroin to sell. Taslitz fashioned a shank from items sold in Commissary to create a shank that she intended to use on Vee. Season Three On the search for a cell phone, which is for transferring money to every pantie business wearer, Piper Chapman finds many contraband items, including a candy shiv. Chapman plants every contraband item she found into inmate Stella Carlin's bunk, a few days prior to her release, thus extending Stella's sentence and gets her sent to Max. Chapman does this for payback because Stella stole all of Chapman's pantie business funds so that she could have a good start once outside of prison. Associated People discovers Poussey Washington's hooch stash.]]People who are linked with contraband: * Poussey Washington - Making hooch (prison alcohol) * Vee and her gang - Cigarettes; drugs * Blanca Flores - Mobile Phone * Mei Chang - Mobile phone; fresh oranges * Piper Chapman - Mobile Phone; panties stolen from Whispers, worn by inmates and smuggled out to sell; various items found and used to frame Stella Carlin; unintentional theft of a screwdriver from Electrical. * Stella Carlin - Marijuana cigarettes, regular cigarettes, lighter, candy shank, screwdriver, chicken (all placed in her bunk by Piper Chapman) * Red - (through kitchen) goods for the women in the prison; drugs (blackmailed by Pornstache), (through greenhouse) goods for the women in the prison. * Pornstache - Bringing drugs into the prison and exchanging them for sexual favours from inmates. * Tricia Miller - distributing drugs for Pornstache (resulting in intentional, lethal overdose on said drugs). * John Bennett - Food and Vitamins for Daya; items for Spanish Harlem (blackmailed) * Nicky Nichols, Big Boo, Joel Luschek - Involved in smuggling out the heroin that Vee smuggled in. * Baxter Bayley - smuggling out the panties involved in Piper's business. Gallery found a cell phone (and charger) that she uses for transferring money to her workers' accounts.]] finds a candy shiv, which she later plants in Stella Carlin's bunk for revenge.]] finds a lighter in Stella Carlin's bunk.]] , examining the hidden hole in the wall that originally hid Blanca Flores' cell phone in Season One.]]Category:Other found cigarettes strung on a shower drain.]] finds fried chicken in the ice box, which is considered contraband.]]